Zackary Pond
Stormwind|Row 2 title = Born Age|Row 2 info = February 5th 21|Row 3 title = Positions|Row 3 info = Bard|Row 4 title = Affiliations|Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = House -Relatives|Row 5 info = Pond Amelia Pond (Mother)† ??? Pond (Father) unknown Jolaini Reneigh (Adopted Sister)|Row 6 title = Alignment|Row 6 info = Neutral Good|Row 7 title = Status|Row 7 info = }} Physical Description: General Overview: Not tall, nor short, handsome, nor ugly; Zackary Pond would be just another face among the crowd were it not for his disheveled and gruff appearance. His long, thick, brown hair would hang loosely from atop his head as his wild and untamed beard curled ever so slightly at its ends. Attire: Dressed in simple yet effective leathers and furs; the man's clothing would complement his slightly wild and unkempt look. Pads of hardened leather with tufts of stiff, bristle-like, woolly fur would cover the shoulders, upper/fore arms, thighs, shins, and the more sensitive areas of the man, while studded and layered cloth as well as more flexible leathers and furs made up the rest of the ansambel. Weapons: Like many people within the world of Azeroth; Zack is trained to use a blade. As such, he carries two "long daggers" , as he's taken to calling them. However to everyone else they'd appear to be a strange mixture of a dagger and a short sword. Entirely hallow, these deadly sharp blades would allow the wielder to quickly deliver fast and accurate blows to an enemy, while still keeping a good distance. They'd also prove to be great tuning forks. While his long daggers might not be too impressive alone when compared to some of the armaments his friends and family choose to adorn themselves with; his true strength relies on the environment around him. Zackary is able to control and manipulate the sound around him as though it were a resource, such as mana for spell casters or stamina for warriors, via arcane magics. However because his power relies on sound, most of the time he'll only be as strong as he his loud. It is not uncommon for his enemies to become confused and momentarily stunned when in a fight with the man, seeing as how he'd yell, harvest the sound he produced, and then use it to cast a spell, only to then harvest the sound of the spell itself, and thus creating a vicious cycle of fast but effective attacks. Profession: Rogue: During a rough spot in his life; Zackary unfortunately fell into a life of crime. He soon took over and lead the small gang, supposedly formerly owned by his missing father. However he soon moved on and started to use his natural gift over both sound and arcane for enjoyment, taking up the roll of a bard. Bard: Unsurprisingly the ability to control and bend sound to his will has allowed for countless opportunities to preform in inns and taverns. He was able to convince any bar owner to pay him to preform for the customers, and when words alone failed to persuade; Zack would simply start to play, allowing the notes to explain and convince for him. Musical preference: Like many people, Zack would sing or preform just about anything that was requested of him. From big band swing to the blues; the man played it all. Instruments: Being able to essentially produce any sound you'd want; one would assume that the bard would use a plethora of instruments in his performances, and you'd be correct. However the two that he'd play more than any other would be the pond family guitar, passed down from his mother, and a seemingly spectral piano he wills into existence from time to time. History: = Early Childhood 0-3: General: Born to a loving mother and adopted sister; Zackary would grow up never knowing the tough love of a father. Instead he would always stay at his mother's side, eventually learning the ways of the bard by watching her preform at local taverns and inns. He'd soon start to grow closer to his adopted sister Jolaini Reneigh, eventually seeing her like a part of the family. From music to merriment, Zackary's life would seem to be the picture perfect life, but that was about to change. Childhood 3-14: General: Tragedy struck his third birthday. His sister was only ten years of age, and found to posses a great well of raw and unrefined magical energy. She had startled the local priest by accidentally setting a few plans in a inn on fire. With a heavy heart; Amelia was convinced by the priest and by the family who owned the inn to take her daughter to Dalaran for her own safety. Leaving Zackary in the care of some close friends. With his sister gone; the next eleven years would blur together for Zackary. He'd gone to visit Jolaini Reneigh a couple of times in Dalaran for his birthday, but things were never the same. The two had started to grow apart, and by his fourteenth birthday, Zackary had almost forgotten she even existed. Adult Life: Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Rogues Category:Bards Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Stormwindian